


Traveled Road

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [14]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael has some bonding time with his son.





	Traveled Road

His green eyes were fixated on the silver as the flame from the fireplace played with the details carved into the ring.  
  
The wings were supposed to remind him that he was her angel, something other worldly that had saved her from complete despair. The words inside, _unbreakable bond_ , were meant to give him something to hold onto as she left him behind in order to make a break from her family.  
  
Her intentions may have been good, but they brought her further into their drama. They insisted she could not leave the business, never knowing she already had – that their family had already been established in secret and far away from Port Charles.  
  
A loud cry erupted from the baby monitor on the table beside him, prompting him to slide the ring back onto his thumb and rush to the nursery only feet away.   
  
“Shh, buddy, I’m here.” Michael whispered into the rainbow lit room, gesturing towards the stars which danced against the ceiling from the baby’s nightlight, “It’s okay.” Gathering the four-month-old little boy into his arms, he grinned as the tan bundle fell against his chest, “You missing mama too, huh?”  
  
A tender kiss placed against the boy’s forehead caused him to settle against his father.  
  
Michael drew in a deep breath, his eyes sailing upward, “Don’t worry. If mommy has a tough time getting out of this mess, daddy is just gonna have to go get her.”


End file.
